Haas Lehn
Haas Lehn is a pure-blood human and a childhood friend of Kubera Leez. He is a survivor, along with his brother Kaz, of the destruction of their village. The brothers reside in Atera for Seasons 1 and 2, where Haas attends the city's magic academy. Appearance Haas was initially drawn by the author Currygom as a light-blueish, outlined figure that has no distinctive features. When he is more properly drawn, he appears as a young man, with slightly tanned skin tone and short yellowish-brown hair. He initially wears blue trousers and a light blue jacket with a hood worn off his head. He is later seen wearing grayish trousers, a green belt around his light-blue jacket and a greenish-gray bag over his shoulder. From a picture of the mobile game Kubera, he seems to have eyes matching his hair color. Personality Acting his age, Haas appears more mature and composed than Kaz. He seems to have a good understanding of situations and is looking after Kaz in times of trouble. Skills and Abilities Haas has a high divine affinity and considerable magic talent, but did not attend a magic academy until after his village was destroyed. He did not want to leave his brother behind, who is unable to become a magician. Guard Roen gave him a book and he taught himself some magic, including teleportation. He began to attend Atera Magic Academy during Season 1. Notes * According to Anna Haias in Leez's first dream after meeting Asha Rahiro, Kaz and Haas still have a place in Leez's future, though at the time she is not aware that they are still alive. * In November 2014, Currygom released the Kubera Puzzle app which had new artwork for several characters, including Haas, finally revealing his face. Plot Season 1 Chapter 1: A Girl with a God's Name Haas merely tags along when Kaz presents his pun present for Kubera Leez. Upon seeing Kaz get violently rejected, he sighs about his brother's way of doing things and suggests they buy another present. Chapter 2: The Queen and the Bum Haas appears with Kaz in Atera shortly after their village was destroyed and was seen among the crowd of Brilith Ruin admirers. When Gandharva and Maruna attack Atera, he obtains food for himself and Kaz, and promises to help out others for the food as intended. He does not recognize surafied Maruna as a sura, but feels bad about the creature and notifies other people around him of its presence. He is still in Atera with Kaz when Sagara and her army attack, and is initially seen talking with Kaz near a crowd of people in the temple square, as Sagara bumps into Kaz. He is still in the temple square and talking with Kaz when Cloche in sura form attacks, and witnesses her quick defeat. Once the battle is over, he and Kaz listen to an explanation about Brilith Ruin and the barrier. Currently he enrolled in Atera Magic Academy as a freshman. Enrolling students can choose the color of their hoodie, but the color of the belt divides them into grades. He is probably staying in the dormitories provided free of charge by the Academy together with his brother Kaz Lehn. (the sign on the wall next to Agni) Chapter 3: The Sorrow of Loss In Atera, as volunteers are handing out food and supplies, Kaz spots a large creature—Maruna in sura form—atop a nearby mountain. Haas has a bad feeling about it and decides to alert the crowd. Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire Outside the Atera Public Academy of Magic, the instructors tell the students to form a line to enter the Magic Practice Chamber, where they will be safe from transcendental attacks. Haas and Kaz, waiting in line, observe the red sky, noting that it also turned red the day of Leez's birthday, when they came to Atera to buy her another present, just before the sura attacked. Looking at the sky, Kaz sadly wonders if Leez can see them. He has a teal, two-tailed cat on his head. After his first gift was rejected, he decided to buy the animal for her birthday because it reminds him of her, but it became his pet instead. Haas tries to cheer him up. Kaz accidentally bumps into a blue-haired girl. He apologizes to her, and tells Haas that she was prettier than the priestess, whom he previously thought to be the prettiest woman on the planet. Flattered, the girl decides not to sweep aside the humans blocking her way. Season 3 Chapter 48: Separation During the N23 attack on Atera, Haas saves Praul Ajes and Urga Ill using a hoti brahma spell. He tells them that he recently returned after graduating from his university, and Urga remembers that he is Kaz's brother who left for Eloth five years earlier. Praul tells him that he is glad to see him in Atera even though he could have easily taken a job in Eloth. Haas says that he is grateful for the Academy for giving him and his brother a place to stay when they needed one. References es:Haas Lehn